wavisddlegendfandomcom-20200215-history
Mission III: Subspace Emissary
Mission III: Subspace Emissary is the 3rd chapter of the Darwick: Beyond Endaria quest. Plot Summary After escaping the Death Star of David with Chris Mas, the party arrived on North Pole, where Santa thanked them for returning his son. Santa Claus rewarded them with a big brown sack full of porn magazines covered in semen and several newspapers at the bottom. The newspapers revealed to the Movurthucka Crew that a wanted criminal was requested to be captured on a planet called Neo Yokio, but without the proper funds, they couldn't get enough fuel to get there. Suddenly, Shinji arrived and offered to fuel it for them. W.E.G.G also asked Shinji to lend him some money to buy a ring for Karren, but it got stolen, so he had to ask for more money to buy it back, but then it got stolen, so he had to ask for some money to buy it back from a pawn shop on the North Pole. but then the seller raised the price, so he had to go back to Shinji to get more, but just got it back for free. While on the ship to Neo Yokio, W.E.G.G grew oddly sick, he chucked out a bunch of trash, which was actually just a bunch of fish guts, which formed a strange alien fish, so, with a gorilla suit they found in storage, the fish was attached to its head. When they arrived in Neo Yokio, they saw a very stereotypical grey alien looking-lad across the street getting beat up by pretenders. The group intervened and initiated combat, but they underestimated the power of the pretenders and were nearly killed. The alien they saved was named Fred and he had a strange Australian accent. Fred took the party to a hideout in the outskirts of town, where he told them about the pretender and a tower that a bunch of humans destroyed, while trying to kill all the pretenders. Fred the Australien was then killed for little to no reason and W.E.G.G stole his arm. As they climbed the tower, they found several pretenders malfunctioning and walking into walls, but at the top they saw two figures, one with a sombrero and another with a dragon on her shoulder, they were Quan and Malo Kuja. Then up top was what seemed to be Disco Norm, but it turned out to be a pretender version of him. They asked the Movurthucka Crew to join their Subspace Emissary, to which they agreed. Featured Characters * [[Samjamel Blackson|'Samjamel Blackson']] * [[W.E.G.G|'W.E.G.G']] * [[5T-3V3|'5T-3V3']] * [[Jam Solo|'Jam Solo']] * [[Dennis McShlong|'Dennis McShlong']] * [[Chris Mas|'Chris Mas']] * [[Santa Claus|'Santa Claus']] * Shinji First Appearance * [[The Fish Bloke from Megamind|'The Fish Bloke from Megamind']]' 'First Appearance * [[Fred the Australien|'Fred the Australien']]' 'First Appearance / Death * [[Quan|'Quan']]' ' * [[Malo Kuja|'Malo Kuja']] * [[Disco Norm (pretender)|'Disco Norm (pretender)']]' 'First Appearance * [[Poe Dameron|'Poe Dameron']] * [[Nathan Bateman|'Nathan Bateman']] First Appearance * [[Dickless Harem|'Dickless Harem']] * [[Grumio|'Grumio']]' 'First Appearance * [[Mr Bell|'Mr Bell']] * [[Hayden Christensen|'Hayden Christensen']] * [[Doctor Emmett Brown|'Doctor Emmett Brown']] * [[Greg Davies|'Greg Davies']]' 'First Appearance * [[Harrison Ford|'Harrison Ford']]' 'First Appearance * [[Ryan Gosling|'Ryan Gosling']]' 'First Appearance * [[Claidheim (Welsh)|'Claidheim (Welsh)']]' 'First Appearance * [[Mexican Batman (space)|'Mexican Batman (space)']]' 'First Appearance * [[Lenny Henry|'Lenny Henry']] * [[Woke dead guy|'Shaquille O'Neal']] * [[Great Destiny Man the ???th|'Great Destiny Man the ???th']]' 'First Appearance * [[Death Storm|'Death Storm']]' 'First Appearance Category:Chapters Category:Darwick: Beyond Endaria Chapters Category:Darwick: Beyond Endaria Category:Lewis Category:The Wavis D&D Legend